


Regulation Length School Skirt

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit hussy, F/M, Inspired by Art, International Women's Day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: “There. Now,” he muttered, pressing a chaste kiss beneath her ear and spreading the folds of her skirt over her knees. “You can sit here and bounce on my dick and no-one will even know because you’re such a good girl. A good head girl with her perfectly respectable school regulation length skirt. You wouldn’t want to set a bad example. You’re such a role model for so many of our peers.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 912
Collections: DH, Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Regulation Length School Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> You can see the wonderful piece of art that inspired this short drabble here on instagram - https://www.instagram.com/p/B9dSyRUgPuJ/?igshid=3fi2aeq39j92

“We’re supposed to be, ahh, patrolling - draco!”

He twisted her in his embrace, lips still sliding hot open mouthed kisses along her throat, and Hermione leant forward, bracing herself on the wall with both hands as she heard her co-head (and for the past few months, fuck buddy and for the past few days  _ boyfriend _ ) tear at the belt around his waist and before she could even blink and think about the fact they were standing in the middle of the fifth floor corridor with no notice me not and no silencing spells cast, he was tugging her underwear to the side and with a quick slip of his fingers through her perpetually wet (around him) folds, wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her just _ so _ , and slid her down the length of his cock.

“Malfoy!” She gasped, her head dropping forward as he simply held her there, the palm of his hand pressing hard against her stomach where through her jumper and shirt, she could feel the slight bump of him inside of her.

“Always so fucking tight,” he hissed before he began thrusting into her without mercy. Hermione dug her fingers into the wall in an attempt to ground herself but she could hear the squelch of her cunt everytime his cock slid into her. His teeth bit into her neck and he was muttering about how she was such a little slut, a dirty hussy, letting him fuck her wide in the open like this for anyone to see and Hermione  **couldn’t stop** herself from coming. 

Her cunt clenched and somehow one of her hands found its way up behind her and into his hair and when she caught her breath, she realised Draco hadn’t come yet and was instead still thrusting gently, one hand fisting her skirt, the other cradling her throat, fingertips tapping against her pulse as he nipped at the shell of her ear. “You’re so fucking hot on my cock Granger.” Hermione swallowed and peered back at him, her fingers stroking through his hair. His eyes were almost black as they skipped over her face. “Always so wet for me,” he murmured with a half smirk. “Did you plan this little experiment? Winding me up like that earlier playing with your hair in front of Weasley and batting your eyelashes at Goldstein? I saw you playing with the hem of your skirt when you were speaking to Corner in Charms this afternoon?” His grip tightened minutely around her neck. “Did you plan all of that?” 

She bit back a whimper and slowly shook her head. He was still inside of her. She could feel him twitching and clenched her cunt in an effort to drive him over the edge. 

“What’s wrong with my skirt?” She managed to rasp out, groaning when Draco turned (without slipping out), pulling her with him, and sat on the edge of the windowsill behind them. 

“Draco!” She gasped when he settled her between his legs.

On his lap. 

Impaled on his cock. 

“There. Now,” he muttered, pressing a chaste kiss beneath her ear and spreading the folds of her skirt over her knees. “You can sit here and bounce on my dick and no-one will even know because you’re such a good girl. A good head girl with her perfectly respectable school regulation length skirt. You wouldn’t want to set a bad example. You’re such a role model for so many of our peers.”

Hermione wanted to point out that if anyone,  _ anyone, _ saw them at that exact moment it wouldn’t matter that her skirt was hiding their inappropriate and illicit behaviour because he had her legs splayed over his thighs, his hand up her blouse and his lips on her neck sucking, what Hermione knew was going to take a very strong concealment charm to cover, hickey. 

“I hate you so much,” she whined, lacing her fingers through his and bouncing gently on the balls of her feet, relishing in the feel of him over and over and over again.

Draco laughed and pressed his forehead to the back of her neck, breathing a kiss to the patch of sweaty skin. “I love you too Granger.”


End file.
